


The One, Only Memories

by lunebluen



Series: The One [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bittersweet, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Character Death, Dark Keith (Voltron), Evil Keith (Voltron), F/M, Future Character Death, Galra Keith (Voltron), Jealous Keith (Voltron), M/M, One-Sided Keith/Shiro (Voltron), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunebluen/pseuds/lunebluen
Summary: It all has come to this, this final war, this final decision, will shape their future. More blood will be spilled, more hands will be tainted.They will shade tears, they will scream, they will fight.But can the fallen reach back out to them? To him? Will he even come back into his arms? Will they even get the future that they deserve?
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Zarkon (Voltron)
Series: The One [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487315
Comments: 20
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this last series in chapters, and to top this, i'm having a fever and i really can't process what is happening, but! I hope ya'll enjoy this and thank you for reading!

Time seems to be meaningless at some point while in the cell. It feels so small over time and like he couldn't even stretch his legs out, the walls coming closer and squeezing him to the point of breaking and gasping for space.

There were barely any light to keep him company, the only source of light he have were just a glimpse of the one outside. Peeking from the small vent above the door, it didn't help him to know how many time have passed, how long he has been staying there since his last meeting with Zarkon. On top of his mindless wondering, confusion come knocking at the door, he frowned and throw his head back, resting against the metal wall he had been leaning on. 

'Omega'

That what Zarkon has called him earlier, and it forces his mind to obey.

It scared him at some point, how easily his mind bent over whatever command the Emperor says. He curled on himself, seeking for warmth he could never have and pressed his eyes hard on his knees, only stopping when stars start to appear behind his eyelids. Groaning and exhausted, he felt lost. He can't think, he can't figure anything out. Everything only piled on even more inside his mind, draining out whatever remains of energy he had left.

He thought of trying to go to sleep, ignoring the cramps on his back and legs, he will himself to shut his eyes. Wishing to finally succumb to the distant slumber.

Only to jolt awake when the door to his cell hissed open, he has to cover his eyes from the sudden light from the hallway as he tried to hide away, he can see three figures at the door. Once his vision cleared, he noted the two guards and Haggar herself standing at the only entrance and exit of the cell. She look better, he admit, even with her signature frown and all.

The two guards remain at the door, as the witch step in into his personal space. Keith breath caught in his throat when her hands caressed his cheeks, shivering when she reached his ears, before turning his head side to side.

A thoughtful humm come from her, yet her hands remain on his face."interesting.."

Her rough voice from the lack of use breaks the tension he has in his body, he frowned at her in question, thinking that she won't answer him.

"It seems your galra gene finally take over your terran side..truly, interesting"

He loathed her when he caught the slight 'excitement' in her voice. Retreating his head away from her hold, he makes a gurgling sound and keep his wary gaze on her. It didn't help him at all when she smiled. Fear crawling up his spine when she grabbed his wrist and drag him out from the cell.

"Where are we going?"

Keith asked when he finally found his voice and courage to ask her out loud.

"Zarkon gave me permission to do some..test on you. And if what you say is true, paladin, then you will obey what I have for you and never question it unless I see worthy of answering. Do you understand?"

Haggar glared at him, finally letting his wrist go halfway to her lab. Her eyes bore into his as he stared back at her. Squaring his shoulders, he salute her in the Empire way with his head down, a silent submission for he sure he might have lost his voice again.

"Then come" she didn't drag him again, patiently waiting for him to follow her, and he did so without any question.

********

He was not expecting this to happen. He barely manage to get as many air as he can get into his burning lungs, all his muscles aching and twitching with pain, his throat felt raw and very sore from hours after hours of screaming. His nails covered in blood, from gripping the edge of the metal table he strapped on a bit too hard.

He can feel all the needles breaking his skin, through the tissues and through his bones, Haggar has found out that he was sensitive to quintensses, he should have seen it coming the moment he laid eyes on each tank filled with bright, glowing liquid. The energy radiating from it wasn't exactly pleasant either, it made his skin tingle, messed with his vision and hearing, it makes him hallucinate things he desperately try to ignore.

Haggar having none of it, she continues to do what she does best. He can feel her fingers swiping away his hair that has been covering his eyes, her gaze was mocking, she turns his face side to side again, humming to herself as she let him go.

His eyes linger over her, slowly drifting to the druids that has been helping her this whole time. He gasped, panted and he can taste his own blood in his mouth, either he bite his tongue too hard, or his sore throat has finally bleed out from all the screaming. Keith tried to move his limbs, even as he's bounded to the metal table, the only comfort he can get through all this torture, is to know that he can still move his body. Spark of joy almost bloomed in his chest when he can still move his legs, but the lack of presence of his left arm turn joy into dreadful feeling.

Feeling his breathing quicken, he ever so slowly, craned his neck to turn over, despite the needles deep in his neck and head. He was never fully prepared for what he saw, something that would never be erased from his memories as new blood curdling scream left his mouth.

His left arm, not only strapped by metal, but they were cut open. Skin and flesh alike were pulled apart to reveal every piece of his bones. The split of it start from his elbow, and ended at each tip of his fingers. He can see it, his bones, his veins, his flesh and his skin that has been separated very carefully. Blood and Quientencess dripping down and pooling under the table, more needles penetrated itself into his bare bones.

He felt like crying, begging and pleading to be let go. Keith can hear a voice calling out to him, but it was drowned out by his own scream.

His gaze were tore away from the awful scene, and he was forced to stay focus on the witch in front of him. She was shushing him, cradling his cheek as if he were a child, she even go as far as wiping away his tears.

"None of that now, Paladin."

She began, stroking his cheek and soothing his aching jaw. She shushed him again.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, this experiment won't last too long and it will be over before you know it"

"W...why?" His voice cracked, too raw and too wet. He swallowed the blood in his mouth, but there are still some of it that spill at the corner of his mouth. Haggar clean it gently, too gentle to be a worthy comfort.

"We are just, upgrading you to be a better soldier"

He wanted to ask more, but a sudden sharp pain from his left arm caused him to slam his head back against the metal, ignoring the prickling sensation that the needles has caused. Haggar cradled his head once more.

"Don't worry, you will get our latest model, the newest one. Stronger than the one belong to the Champion, and stronger than the one once belonged to Sendak"

Keith try to tune her out, but she kept talking and he cannot close his eyes, darkness won't approach him, unconsciousness always at the corner of his eyes but always out of reach. He feels what the druids are doing to his arm, poking around his bones and muscles and whatever left. And his blood run cold than ever before.

"His arm is ready to be separated"

He started thrashing, trying with all his might to break the seal that is holding him, to break the metal and run away, but his energy was draining fast, and he saw the blade inching closer to his arm.

"It will all be over soon, Paladin. And after we replaced all of your limbs.." she was talking about his other arm, and his legs, and she smiled.

"You will be the perfect soldier for Zarkon's, isn't that what you wanted? The Emperor already has his eyes on you, so you have to make him proud"

She purred, and the blade sink into his bones, slicing them without mercy and painfully slow.

His screams were deaf in the empty void called space.

********

"How's the procedure?"

The Emperor asked, his back facing the witch and the druids that has been with her. His gaze meeting her from the glass window he was facing, among the darkness of the galaxies, and the stars that shine bright and dim, he can see her eyes twinkling brighter with gleefulness.

"It all went well, my lord. His body accepted the Quientencess wonderfully without any resistance, even his body accepted the new limbs without causing any problem. We only need for him to rest for a while before we will be able to test his new ability in the battlefield"

She explained with a bow of her head, only lifting her head back up when Zarkon walk to his chair and sits down. They were staring eye to eye as he leaned back.

"Any new information?"

"His dna, shows that he is what you thought of him. An Omega"

Zarkon hummed again, resting his cheek over his knuckles as he gestures for her to continue.

"He is, unfortunately unable to convince a child and to give you a new heir, because of his hybrid genetic, my lord. However, I have no doubt that he will be useful for you not only to help you conquer the whole galaxy, but also to satisfy you in any other way"

The large Galra didn't say anything, his mind working over a hundred mile in seconds, before he huffed and show his displeased to them. Before he can dismiss them, Haggar stood up again, a grin on her face can be seen even when her cloak almost hide her face.

"But fear not, my lord. I can make you an heir by taking your dna and his, I can make it fully Galra by taking out his terran genetic, so your heir would be nothing more but a fully pure blooded Galra. Strong and clever and marvelent like you, and the former Paladin of Voltron"

Her proposition seems to do the trick when Zarkon gives her a thoughtful look. He remains silent, but not for long as he stood up from his place and make his way towards her.

The druids fall to their knees and bowing to him, and he stopped Haggar from doing the same as he raised his hand to her, palm up and open. Haggar wasted no time and gently placed her on in his waiting palm, watching it so delicately gripping her's.

"I hope it will be a success, Haggar" His voice rumble, ugly snarl make its way to his lips, but she did not fear him.

"I need an heir, a worthy one that won't turn their back on me, and that will make my legacy lived on"

He let her hand go, dismissing her with a flick of his wrist. 

She bowed with a simple 'yes, my lord' and leave his room with new mission to complete.

Once she is out from the Emperor private room, and into the long hallway once more, she takes the data pad that has been offered to her by one of the druids. Hands skillfully typing and calculating for everything that she needed to accomplish this new task, she will make him happy and proud, by giving him the perfect heir he desired.

The moment with Lotor, it was obvious to her the moment Zarkon no longer sees him as his own son when the Prince himself refuse to accept her as his biological mother.

It pained her like nothing else she has faced. She was devastated, but she got over it fast as soon as they start to drift further away.

They make their own path, each held consequences that neither party were prepared to acknowledge. Haggar shook her head, her frown deepened.

If all her calculating is true and precise, she will be able to create the heir in a few vargas, around six or seven, then only the waiting game for the heir to be fully ready to greet the outside world.

Oh the heir will be a splendid mix between those two! She can start to collect the much needed gen from the soon to be dam, fix what has to be fixed, then prepare every equipment for the heir.

Haggat knew that the Paladin would refuse, but once his instinct has made contact with his child, there will be no doubt that he would spoil the heir rotten. He may did not carry the heir in his body for months, that is true, but his instinct- his body itself will recognize the child as his own. Keith will be the perfect dam, strong as a bull and a spirit tougher than iron, she can already see that the Paladin will be more than ready to spill the blood of his enemy that dare to try to take his child away.

And finally, Zarkon would be pleased, he will be proud. And hopefully, he would love him just as much as he loved her before it all went spiralling down.

It will do some good for the Paladin too, it'll help to take his mind and attention away on the things that could have happened. 

Even with the hatred that has buried itself inside her heart, the same hatred and darkness that has crawled itself into the Paladin heart, she knew, deep down how much such thing could have hurt like no other.

"Prepare all this immediately, we have no time to waste"

Haggar ordered the druids behind her when they entered her lab once more. She listens to the druids footsteps fade away as she put the pad on one of the tables clear space.

Her eyes flickered to the large tank at the corner of her eyes, and memorized it all in.

The Paladin, with many new improvements, sleep soundlessly inside the tank full of pure queintencess. His mechanical arms and legs slowly progressing on changing its texture into the Paladin former limbs.

He is perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Champion! Champion! Champion!
> 
> The Black Paladin tell himself to stop and focus, repeating his own words inside his mind. Patience yields focus, he thought, he repeated, and focus back on Keith.
> 
> "Keith-"

Sleep has never been a friend to him, either when he was with the Galras, and when he's alone in his room. Shiro laid there, staring across the room and hoping that everything was just a dream, that Keith will suddenly walk in into his room as he has the six sense that can tell him that Shiro is not having a good night sleep.

He kept on staring, the soft light of the castle burn his eyes slightly due to the room being dark, even the faintest light seems so bright.

Shiro sighed, rolling over on his side, still facing the door, soft whisper asked the stilled air of the Red Paladin whereabout. To know if he's safe or not, injured and alone somewhere in the universe.

"Everyone worries about you, Keith"

His whisper were too loud against his own ears. His back cracked as a sign of protest, every single joints in his body also protested, but Shiro couldn't stay here any longer, he need to take a walk if he doesn't want to see the walls start closing in on him.

And a walk did he take, trotting around the hallways of the castle mindlessly, dragging his feet like a child being force awake early in the morning.

The Black Paladin didn't know how long he has been walking, until he stumble upon the tired Altean princess.

Her hair a mess and her face look way older, despite being a thousand years old. Allura twist her neck to look at him, ber expression startled like she wasn't expecting anyone to be up. Shiro gave her a small and exhausted smile, she returns it just as tiredly.

"Can't sleep?" She asked, and he nodded his head, "I could ask the same thing to you"

The little joke make the smile on her face just a bit wider, she laughed slightly and her rigid body at ease. Humming a gentle answer to the playful question.

"We still have half a varga before the others wake up, I barely got any sleep so i decide to just..wonder around till waking hour"

Allura tried to pull her own attempt at joking in the most uncomfortable moment, but Shiro huffed out a chuckle. Stating that they have the same idea to walk sround if they couldn't sleep and rest properly.

Together, the two leaders walk side by side towards the command room. Allura pulled up the screen and she frowned at the distress signal that suddenly flashes in front of her face, upon checking the time of it arrival, it shows them it was sent not even a moment ago. They've just arrive at the right time.

She checked it over as Shiro start putting in the cordinate of where it came from. He glance at her when she muttered something under her breath, he didn't get a word of what she was saying before she faced him and sounded the alarm.

Loud and blaring sound of the alarm alerted everyone who has been sleeping, with red lights flashing around them, Shiro can hear everyoneof them stumbling the hallways before they entered the room.

Even Coran is in his defence mode.

"W-what happening?!" Pidge screeched, fixing her glasses from falling down and accidently being squashed by Lance.

"Are we under attack?! Is it the Galra?!" 

Hunk panicked, his whole posture showed how restless he is. And Lance, Lance even gi as far as slapping himself to be more awake in this situation.

"We received a distress signal from one of our allies, they say that the Galra has return and taking in their younglings to do the heavy work, and taking away every resource they have. Shiro has set in the coordinate so I suggest everyone to go to your lions now"

She ordered them with practiced speech, face set in determination and stiff as she ready to head back into the war that they have though has ended.

No one wasted anymore time, scrambling to go to their lions, wear their armour and standing by for the wormhole to open. The Altean princess was right behind them once she switched places with Coran. One by one fly out from the hangar under the older altean signal. Pushing the lions speed to maximum, they arrive at the said planet not a varga later.

"Princess! Green and I detected that there is at least five Galra cruiser on the planet"

Pidge said over the comm, tapping away every piece of information she can get as everyone watched her do her speciality, Allura nodded to her.

She suggested that Green and Yellow to stay behind over the planet atmosphere, while she and Red and Black went down first. With a chorus of agreement, the three lions entered the planet and immediately greeted with a Galra cruiser with it's cannon aimed towards them. They break formation, Red taking the lead to drive away the cruiser, and Black and Blue dealing with other four. Shiro ordered Pidge and Hunk to come down and start rescuing the hostages, grunting when a blast hits Black's side. 

"On it!"

"Come on Hunk! No time to lose!"

By the voice over the comm, she's thrilled with the adrenaline running through her veins and together they help the hostages to move out from their planet. Guarding their ships and attacking the Galras on land.

"Shiro, we got everyone on board, we're on our way to escor- ACK!"

"Hunk?! You ok there big guy?!" Lance asked, worries laced his voice as he dealing with his own part of attacking the cruiser.

Not to long after, Pidge informed them that she has been shot and the lion won't respond to her. Yellow, miracelly still online, yet being chased after by two cruisers. "Lance! Help Hunk with cruiser, Shiro, you with me!" Allura shouted, flying down to protect the hostages ship that were cornered by the ground Galras who have their blaster aimed at the engines of the ships.

"Pidge we need you online! Now!"

Shiro gritted his teeth, struggling with the stubborn Galras that keep on coming like an endless parasite, making Black twist and turn in order to avoid from getting shot and jamming her paws towards the Galras. At some point, he noticed how they seem to know the lions weak spot, working as one to shoot at one place, like a group of bees protecting its hive. Uneasiness settled inside his stomach.

"Pidge!" He shouted, more than desperate about this new information.

"Just a few seconds more then Green will be back online!"

The Green Paladin replied just as desperately, her voice cracking over the statics of their comm, but the sound of her gasp was clear as ever.

"Shiro, watch out!"

His brain barely have enough time to register, pulling on Black lever quickly to stop her from continuing to cover one of the ship that almost made it out from the planet atmosphere, only to watch it being hit with a large, glowing purple beam and exploded right in front of his eyes.

He quickly flew back to Allura side when she called out his name, he barely hear what she was rambling on as his eyes caught on the new arrival.

The sky turns black, swirling around and making ways for the familiar ship, one that belongs to Zarkon's. Not only did the ship suddenly return, with its cannon glowing brightly, but with how many of the Fighter ships at its side, and more cruisers too. "I-it can't be?!" Allura gaped, her face pale in horror, her eyes wide and her whole body tense as a rubber.

The hatch underneath Zarkon's ship opened, revealing the one person Shiro thought he's lost forever.

"Oh man, that's Keith!"

"Holy quiznack!"

Shiro tuned out their reaction, even from afar, he can still see how much Keith still look the same, and yet, so very different.

Purple skin, long hair in a braid flowing wildly behind him by all the harsh wind of the battlefield, his eyes look sharper, and he's wearing the Empire armour. Not only that, but as Zarkon's right hand man. A sharp twinge of pain make itself known in his heart, the pain of betrayal.

Keith,

Keith won't ever betray anyone,he won't betray Allura, or Lance, or Pidge and Hunk! Keith also would never betray him! Unless, unless Haggar got Keith in her claws from the very beginning of Keith disappearance. He thinks he likes that thought better than Keith actually turn his back on them.

Suddenly Keith raised his arm, and bring it down in front of him as a clear sign of 'attack'. A hundreds more Fighter appeared, heading towards them and firing their lasers and blaster, forcing the team to fly away and unable to protect their ally. Ships after ships destroyed, and Allura cries were crystal clear inside their head.

From below, it will look like it was raining fire, dirt flying everywhere and the ground already look like the surface of the moon, covered with crater, dead bodies lying everywhere.

Something that he wished he doesn't have to look at anymore.

"We need a new plan immea-"

The Altean princess were cut off instantly when blaster after blaster hits her lion, sending both of them to the ground and statics filled their comms.

Lance tried to get to her, to give her cover until she can get Blue to stand back up, but his attempts were futile when two cruisers attacked him from his side, forcing him away from the Red lion. With one direct shot behind Red, it sends them both to the ground and Red almost buried completely under the pile of dirt.

The remaining three tries to fight the Fighters, before they soon were offlined by the Galras.

As they tried to get their footing back together, to shake away the dizziness, they had to step out from their lions and fight with their bayard. It's a crazy idea, insane and unbelievably impossible with them being outnumbered by the Galras.

They were surrounded, both on air and ground, the pointer of the blasters aimed at them from every direction. The Galras steps closer, and they have to step back, standing in a tight circle to protect each other back until the Galras In front of them parted ways for someone.

For Keith.

Up close, Shiro can see how the other frowned, yellow eyes glaring at him and it reminded him at the Arena, where their eyes won't leave him.

They are watching

Always watching

Screaming and cheering

Champion! Champion! Champion!

The Black Paladin tell himself to stop and focus, repeating his own words inside his mind. Patience yields focus, he thought, he repeated, and focus back on Keith.

"Keith-" he began, only to be shut down immediately.

"You have the right to remain silent!" The way that Keith growled is one of the Galra, one almost similar on how Sendak used to taunt him.

"Bring them back to the ship, and start setting up this place for our Emperor"

The soldiers saluted him. Five of the soldiers hand-cuffed their hands and ankles, and Zarkon's ship approaching to land on some of the clear ground. With Keith leading the way to the ship, and the soldiers still around them, it's better to follow the order.

All of them watch with intense eyes, on how Keith just step over the lifeless bodies of Au'clex people, how he didn't bat an eye at the horrifying and sorrow filled image in front of him, how he just kicked one of the Au'clex dead children away from his feet. Shiro heaved at the cruel sight. Keith was never like this, ever!

There's even more guards waiting for them at the entrance of the ship, all of them then being force and sometimes kicked towards the throne room, where Zarkon and Haggar was waiting.

Both of them look extremely healthy, and Haggar vile smile make his stomach churned, twisted so painfully.

Keith stepped up the stairs, then kneeling at Zarkon side with his head bowed, like an obedient guard dog- speaking of dog, didn't Keith miss his space wolf? The day that Keith has gone missing, Kosmo was nowhere to be found too.

"I presented you, my Emperor, The Paladins of Voltron and Princess Allura of Altea"

Keith voice was loud in the huge throne room, a clawed hand reached over the other hair and caressed him so lovingly that make him sick to the bone.

"Very well done, my Omega"

Zarkon sounds proud, hand falling away from Keith hair to let him stand up properly at his side.

"Send them all to their cells, and bring me Voltron!" The large Galra roared, and then they were forced harshly once more towards the cell, and this time they struggle. Allura was angrier than before.

"How could you do this?! How can you betray us?!"

"Did Haggar brainwashed your head or something, mullet?!"

"Let go of me!"

Everyone was shouting at Keith, screaming at him and struggling to break free from the soldiers hold, Shiro even pleaded Keith, to answer his question. They got no answer, only new bruises all over their body once the soldiers throw them inside the cramped cells.

"No! No! No! Quiznack!!"

No one has ever seen her this furious, hitting the cell door with her bound wrists, screaming and shouting to be let go, to keep their filthy hands from her father's lions.

Aside from everything that has happened at such short time, tiredness were more dominant over his body. Shiro sagged against the wall and his head thumped over the cold wall slightly, his body feels heavy and his brain were mushy, he's tired, way too tired. So he closed his eyes, hoping to dream of something more pleasant to keep his mind from wandering to the dark places. But it could never chase away who he saw today. His mind could never chase Keith away, no matter how hard he tried to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team try to escape, barely manage to with some bruise and scratch. They however, finally knows who is their enemy now.

The paladins are in the cell, hands bound tightly together that even Allura magic couldn't snap it, Pidge and Hunk were trying to look through each other cuff, sweat covering their faces. Lance leans near the door of the cell, trying to listen for any approaching steps, while Allura and Shiro were planning an escape.

They were running out of time, and almost no way out. With Coran alone in the castle, no doubt were surrounded by the fighters, and they could not contact the Blade or the rebel for their helmets has been taken vargas ago.

They've not yet talk about what happened earlier. With Keith.

Among every other possibility that could have happened, none of them ever or even expected such thing from Keith, they did not expect of Keith's betrayal.

"We have no other choice, when the next guard came up, we have to take him down and see if he has the key to this"

Allura waved her bound wrists in frustration, for hair start falling from her bun, and some sticking to her cheeks. "Well good news because there is one coming!"

The red paladin hissed and quickly move away from the door, the yellow and green one part away from each other and put up a facade of being normal.

The door hissed open, and two druids walk in with the blaster in their hands, while a guard and perhaps a doctor step inside. The doctor went straight to Allura and the guard held his own blaster up.

No matter how much the princess tried to move away or trying to land a kick at the doctor, he growled and grab a hold of her arms tightly until she's screaming. From the corner of Shiro's eyes, he's sees that Lance is slowly creeping closer to the druids on the left, they shared a faint nod before body slamming to each druids against the wall.

The single guard had no chance to shoot either of them when the yellow paladin swept his feet from under him, and for Shiro to land the finishing blow to the head.

The doctor was frozen by everything that happened so quickly that he didn't even fight when Allura kicked him in the stomach.

Hunk and Lance kept an eye on the doctor as Shiro search for the keys to their cuff, he grumbled when he can't find any and turn to the blue and yellow paladin. "The keys should be on him"

"Hand over the keys!"

The altean demanded, but the galra spit on her face with a shit eating grin.

Pidge kneed his head, sending him unconscious and searching for the thing they need. Once she found it, she quickly undo Lance cuff first before the other.

"Come on before they sound the alarm!" Lance said. Grabbing the guard blaster as they headed out. He stays behind them with Allura and Shiro leading them to where they usually kept all the weapons.

Years throughout the war and imprisonment and captured and taken against their will, they've figured most of the ship layout.

Just as they turn around the corner, they come face to face with two more guards. They scrambled for their blasters and trying to sound the alarm when Allura knock them off and Shiro to punch the other one square in the face.

The guards cannot be left out in the open, luckily the room where their bayards and helmets is not too far, Hunk and Shiro drag the bodies to the room and put them aside before gearing up. 

"Our lions is in the hangar" Pidge said and looking through the screen of her helmet, frowning as it do the calculating.  
"

"There were too many guards guarding our way out"

"What's the big deal? We've dealt with the same thing before, this one will be a piece of cake!"

Lance grinned, holding his altean sword before changing it into his own blaster, one that look Blue's blaster.

"But we can't forget who they have on their side, Lance"

The green paladin frowned, Shiro can see it in her eyes that she doesn't want to accept the truth as much as he did.

The red paladin stilled, his gaze down before he shrugged and turned to them.

"Well I think that Mullet were captured and Haggar do some of hers freaky magic to have him under her control" He huffed and put his helmet on. "And I'm sure we can save him" He added with a grin.

There's nothing more that Shiro wanted but to believe those words. But the way that Keith act earlier? He doubted it.

"Can you contact the castle?" Allura shakes her head at the green paladin question, frowning even more.

"I can't too. Looks like we gotta bulldozer our way to the lions" Hunk stated, preparing his bayard into a canon.

They agreed as one before running out from the room, the same time that the alarm goes off.

By the time that they have reached the hangar, all the guards is already there with their blaster pointing at them the moment they stepped in. Without wasting time, Shiro summoned his bayard into a shield, acting as a cover for Lance and Hunk, Allura fired her blaster as she ran forward, kicking off some of the Galra blasters from their hand before throwing her own and start with the hand to hand combat. It's a risk, but if they want to keep going and get out, they had too.

The red paladin act as her cover, protecting her from any dirty hit from the galra. Soon enough, the black paladin joined her and the smallest member work her magic brain to hack into the system and close every door, making sure that the galra couldn't call back up and buying them more time.

The door where they entered start closing, the light above turned red as it has been locked. "We got 30 doboshes to finish them!" She shouted over the comm when the sound of the fighting were too loud.

"I don't think that's enough!"

"We had to push through, and get back to our lions!" 

Shiro ordered, punching a guard on the stomach before roundhouse kick him on the head, he used his mechanical arm as his barrier while his bayard is in a weapon form. He was more than glad more time than he could even count that the altean arm is a strong form of metal and combined with Altea magic, quientencess.

They can make it to their lions, he knows it, but that doesn't mean that they have the time for that.

"I need backup!" Pidge yelled, pushed to the corner near the door as she tries to avoid every blaster attack, yelling out in pain when she got hit on her left shoulder, causing her to lean on the door for support.

"I'm coming!" 

Hunk shouted and rammed over the guards that trapped her, Lance immediately went to him to cover their back.

The green paladin was about to thank her friend when a clawed hand penetrated through the thick metal of the door, glowing faint magenta color. She squeaked and quickly scrambled closer to the stunned yellow paladin. "We got new company!"

Hunk shouted and hurriedly bring his friend far away from the door, as the hand start _cutting_ the door like a knife through melted butter.

"What the quiznacking heck?!" Lance shouted in horror, the hand retreated back, before returning with another one and together the owner push the door open. The door protested by the force, spark of fire flickering from the floor and at each side of the door, smoke started to appear from the door before it finally gave in from the force.

Stepping out from the smoke was none other than Keith himself, still wearing the general armor with a dozen more guards and soldiers behind him. His face twisted in anger, hair already tied up in a bun with braids with few strands on loose. Despite that, what really caught Shiro attention was his _arms_ that is glowing the same hue as his old arm is. There is no word to describe this new found horrifying discoveries about Keith's new limbs.

"Holy comet, dude! What the fuck happen to your arms?!" Lance shouted.

His blaster pointing towards Keith as the other snarled, fingers hesitating over the trigger and his mind pondering to either shot his former team mate, or give a warning shot at the guards.

Unlike him, Keith wasted no time and ordered the guards and soldiers to start attacking them. "Back to the lions!" Allura shouted, and they run back to each of their lions.

The red and black paladins stayed behind to protect and take down each of the enemy, avoiding each beam from the blaster.

Suddenly, Keith appeared beside the red paladin and grab a hold of his blaster before throwing him to the floor over his shoulder. The Cuban cursed and quickly get back up to his feet just in time where Keith feet landed where his head is just a second ago, the impact was so much that it will leave a dent on the floor, a big one.

"Dude!!"

Horrified and trembling to the bones he tried to get as far away as he can from Keith.

"Dude! Keith, buddy snap out of it!"

He tried to plead, but it was only meet with a harsh sucker punch to the stomach. He toppled over and coughing furiously before falling to his knees, one hand supporting his body while the other covering his stomach. Spit and blood alike dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Another harsh assault were delivered to his ribs that send him flying across from Red.

"Lance!"

The black paladin immediately abandon his shield and turn it into his sword, his feet carrying him quickly to the fallen member of Voltron. But he was stopped dead in his tracks when Keith step up between him and Lance.  
His grip tight on the handle, jaws tightened and swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Keith.."

"Shiro"

His voice was rough, rougher than Shiro could ever remember the last time he had seen him, and that was too long ago.

"Why are you doing this Keith?" He felt like he wanted to cry when he ask that question.

But Keith body language tensed even more. "Something I should've done long ago" that was all he said before striking at him.

Shiro was prepared for the impact from Keith, but a blast from blue cannon stopped Keith's attack.

"We don't have time! Hurry!"

Allura voice was loud and clear, before Hunk joined in over the comm.  
"We cover you! Go get Lance and red and black!"

And he did just that, letting the others dealing with the remains of the soldiers, and Keith who has been trying to get to him through the war zone of fire. He manages to get to Lance and hold him up, checking him over quickly and letting him go to red when the other assured him that he'll be fine.

The trip back to black wasn't easy either when Keith's fist made contact with his face, he stumbles backward and hold his aching cheek.

Having no way out but to fight him, he did just that. Taking the other fist in his hand and lifting him up to throw him off, not before Keith manage to slip out from his grip and hook his legs under his arms, leaning his body backward that throw them both off their gravity center and fall to the floor. "K-Keith!" Shiro choked out, pushing him off and kneed his ribs twice, one when he manages to throw him off, and one more to keep their distance.

"Keith I don't want to do this!"

"Too bad then!" Keith growled.

Running straight towards him and spin on his heel to land a kick at his face, Shiro blocked it with his altean arm, and the other blocked the upcoming punch at his side.

They untangle from one another quickly.

Another shout from Allura have him cursing, sprinting straight to black who has been waiting for him with Keith on his tail.

She dropped down and opened her mouth for her paladin, snapping it shut once he's inside and take off before the former team mate can get inside. She and the other lions firing at the fighters in the hangar, and the one outside that start attacking them.

Shiro was more than sure that Keith wouldn't make it from the blast. He watched as one by one the fighters in the hangar exploded, thick black smoke filling the space, metals and scraps falling off and fire growing bigger from each destroyed fighter.

He was proven wrong once more when he saw Keith pushed off one of the fighter wings off of him.

Now with a trail of blood rolling down from his hairline to his eyebrow and to his jaw, still glaring up at Shiro.

"Coran can you hear me?!" 

Allura shouts over the comm, firing at the fighter in front of her and trying to shake off the one who is chasing her.

"H-here!" The older altean said over the static, once the other got a clear sign, Allura give her order to prepare the wormhole.

"We're outnumbered, we have to wormhole and finish off the ones that followed us!"

Shiro stated, groaning when black receive a hit from behind, quickly turning around to avoid from being hit again and start firing at the fighters he sees.

"Loud and clear! Number one!"

The older altean replied, the castle's cannon coming to live and destroying any fighter it can hit while preparing the wormhole.

"Everyone! To the castle now!"

A chorus of 'yes sir!' reached his ears and all five of them fly towards the castle, one by one of them went into the wormhole right after the castle. Shiro turned around right before he entered, seeing Keith already inside a fighter with another soldier and coming closer to him, firing at him.

Closing his eyes, he went into the wormhole and its close right after he went into it, but the look of anger on Keith face will haunt him through and through.

Lucky for them, none of those fighters manage to catch up on them, and they immediately went to land the lions on their hangar once the hatch opened. When they stepped out from their lions, the two alteans hugged one another in a tight embrace.

The black paladin lean against his lion's paw, her gentle rumble in his mind can do little to nothing to ease his mind from the trouble. Pidge already sprawling on the floor, her chest moving up and down quickly as she breath in huff and puff, Lance and Hunk leaning against one another with their helmets off. Both sweating and panting to catch their breath.

They have lots to talk about, lots to discuss, and the news that Shiro has to tell Krolia and Kolivan about Keith whereabouts.

He's not prepared for this and he isn't looking forward to it, but it has to be done.

*****

Keith stood there, head lowered as he listens to the repeating tap of a claw against the metal armchair of the throne, the stare of the large galra force him to remain quiet and obedient.

Only when the tap stop did he tensed up, and the approaching footsteps only make it worse. He tried to breathe silently, but his tremors cause his intake of breath become shuddering.

"You've failed me"

Zarkon's voice growled out from in front of him, and he flinched at it. He can hear the anger and disappointment in the rough edge of the voice.

"Please forgive me failing you over such easy thing, Sir. I should've put more guards in front of their cell and along the halls to the-"

"Hush.."

He shut his mouth, silencing himself completely as a hand cupped his chin way too gently, and slowly lifting his head to stare into the glowing yellow eyes of Zarkon. His throat went dry when a thumb caress his trembling bottom lip. "It is to be expected.."

The former paladin almost whine, his ears lowered slightly, but the larger one continued.

"Even with you here, they are still your former team. They ought to know how slip past you as you are alone against them, it is an unfair fight of one against five, but it is one to be expected"

"I will not fail you next time, Alpha" He reply determinant, straightening his back as he sees the ghost of a smile, or a grin, at the corner of Zarkon's lips.

"And I hold your words to that, Omega" Zarkon nosed his forehead, it made him shiver from both fear shock. To see or getting such affection from the evil emperor is the last thing Keith can think of coming from the other. 

"Go to your room Omega, there is..something waiting for you there. Clean up and once you've done, come to my room tonight. I'll be waiting"

And with that, the larger galra step away and back to his throne. With a flick of his hand, Keith immediately walked out from the throne room, then went into a full sprint to his signed room.

He doesn't know what Zarkon mean by something waiting for him in his room, but by the way his own heart beat and the nerves wrecking his body, he arrived in a record time and slammed his hand over the scanner.

The door opened, and a blur of blue and grey collided with him, slamming him to the floor. He couldn't react on time when a tongue lick over his face again and again.

"K-kosmo?!"

He gasped, pushing the wincing space wolf off of him so he can take a look completely at the space wolf.

Tears gathered in his eyes, before he hugged the wolf close.

During his breakdown, he has completely forgotten about Kosmo, letting the wolf out in to the desert as he lost himself in the bathroom. He has completely forgotten about him, and he felt extremely terrible about it. 

But to have this space wolf, travelling for who knows how long, jumping and teleporting through galaxy to find him.

He can't even imagine of such loyalty and trust and _love_ from this alien wolf.

"H-how did you find me?" He choked out a sob, listening to the wolf whimper and laugh wetly when the wolf tried to comfort him.

"Considered it as a gift from the Emperor to spare his life and return him back to you"

Haggar voice come from his side, he gasped and quickly stood up to bow, but she stopped him with a hand raised up. Surprisingly the wolf did not growl, even when his fur stood up to make him look bigger than he already is.

"He came through the ruckus, teleporting straight into the throne room and seeking you out. Stop immediately when the Emperor ordered me to lure him into your room."

Keith was stunned until he's lost for words, he tried to contain the tears and smile, but he couldn't, so he cried freely while hugging the wolf neck who react to his touch quickly.

"He is yours after all, make sure he doesn't cause any trouble" She warned.

Boney fingers stroking through his inky hair, before she walk away in her usual silence step.

Without wasting more time, Keith brings the wolf inside his room once more and spend some more time with Kosmo. Telling the wolf how much he loves him, and apologizing for forgetting about him completely.

He placed a lingering on the wolf head, letting him climb onto his bed as he took a shower to clean his body properly.

Giving the space wolf another hug and a kiss, and a promise to return soon. Scratching the wolf chin and smiling the widest smile he ever did since his heart break. He let the wolf get comfortable and tell him to wait for him, as he walks out from the room and towards Zarkon's room.

His heart bloom, knowing that someone cared for him even if it's Zarkon. And to know that Kosmo still love and care for him.

Keith finally felt like he was loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like this chapter! And please don't hate on Zarkeith! I love this unpopular ship too just as much as I love Sheith! 
> 
> And look! :D
> 
> Our good boy Kosmo made an appearance!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone would do anything if its mean that they will forget the pain that has planted itself deep inside their heart. He's no different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW! Beware!

_Body move against body, slicked and glistening with sweat, the heats in the room forcing him to puff out a gasping breath, his cry were silenced by another mouth on his that soon travel down his back, following the trail of his spine before rising back up to the back of his neck. Hiding his face in the mattress as another thrust rocked his body forward._

_He did not know where he began and where the other's end, claws gripping and ripping the sheets like screeching papers. He gasped again, mouth falling open as he listened to the silence praise._

_Large hands covering his hips till it leaves behind bruises that he will feel for days, and more littering over his body. He's high, so high in the cloud of europhia, like he's light as a feather dancing across the cloud nine. He loved it, still loves it, and he hates it. Because it brings another hopeless desire for the man who has betrayed his heart._

_He loves it because Zarkon is helping him forget- taking his mind away from the thought and bringing him back to reality._

_With a sharp cry of climax, he collapsed onto the shredded mattress with another weight on top of him and a warm feeling deep in his belly. He gave him a choice, to leave or to stay. Leave and his heart ache will follow, stay and he will learn how to actually feel needed again, properly this time._

_So he stayed._

_Trapped in another pair of arms, bigger, sharper and rougher arms seemed impossible to feel so gentle and careful as it held his back._

_Perhaps he was still crying, when those deadly fingers wiped away his tears and held him even closer to a board chest. He feels contained and oddly, satisfied._

If only it would stay forever, but time won't stop for anyone.

So here he stood, the Galra from the moment he started this new war with, panted together with him. A grin across the other face that made him growls in clear warning. Keith thrust his sword forward, Sikva encountered it on his own. They repeated the motion until sparks danced between them from the clashing metal, he twisted his arms, pushing the Galra sword away and landed a kick at the other neck only to have his foot got caught and pushed backward.

"Shouldn't the Empress stay in bed?"

The other mocked, which earned him a flat sucker punch to the guts and the end of the sword on his left cheek. He stumbled to the ground, rolling once and twice before getting up and let a wet laugh, spitting out some blood as the grin didn't waver.

"Shut up" Keith's growled back.

If it weren't for the sound like a bell echoing through the ship, Keith would have had his head rolling across the dirty floor.

Instead, he sheathed his sword and walked to the other who was wiping the blood at the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, Keith held out his arm and Sikva accepted it with ease. And Keith himself feels relaxed at the acceptance.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Brother" Sikva saluted, stepping out from the training room followed by several others that have been training with their own partners.

Even when there is no one else in the room except Keith himself, he knows that the druids outside in the hallway are watching him through the wall. He ignored it and went straight back to his room.

Ever since that night, his heart feels emptier than ever before, dark and cold that even Kosmo kisses won't be able to chase it all away. He became more desperate with each personal time he had in Zarkon's room, and with Zarkon himself. Keith started craving more, more of the intimacy, more of the burning fire that will soon swallow him whole.

He felt light headed the moment the door of his room shut close, everything spinning in blinding spiral, moving closer and further away from him like it was breathing. Keith grabbed his own head as if it would stop the spinning. But something burned his left cheek, and something sticky and warm started leaking down his hand. Kosmo winced from the bed, trotting closer to him and nudging him to the bathroom.

Trying to fight the giant space wolf is like trying to push against sturdy brick walls. Only when he found the mirror did he finally register everything.

His own claws were buried deep in to the flesh of his cheek, thick blood leaking in spurt, making his thin cheek fur sticky and matty. The claws buried a bit too deep that if he were a normal human it would have been life threatening to lose this much blood.

The odd thing is, he didn't feel the pain, the sting when those claws sink into his flesh. He felt absolutely nothing at all.

So he retreated his claws out, causing more blood to stream out like an endless river of crimson. Messing through the first aid kit under the sink, only the soft pitter patter of each droplet of blood onto the bathroom floor is his company. Even Kosmo keeps himself quiet by the door.

Finding what he needed, he turned on the tab to wash all the blood away carelessly, watching the water turn pinkish until it becomes red and vanish from the sink hole.

He grabbed a towel and pressed it tightly against his bleeding cheek, while considering if it will be needing some stitch up. Keith removed the now wet towel, and stared at his own reflection in the mirror. It's in a perfect clean line of five, starting from under his eye to his jawline. The angle, he thinks, as new beads of blood appear, matched the other scar he received from Kuron.

In the end he made up his mind, to give three stitches on each line before letting it dry and heading to the dining area.

He can already hear the others loud booming roars across the hall the moment he stepped out from the lift, Keith stayed in his training shirt, and ignored whatever splatter of blood that the Galras could possibly see on the dark material.

His hand hover above the scanner, ears twitching to the side and behind, turning his neck to the side but seeing nothing. He tried to ignore it, but it still nudging at the back of his mind, always buzzing and tapping like something wanted him to know that its _there_

Shaking his head, he placed his hand on the scanner and stepped inside the loud and rowdy dining area. Already, Galras are calling him over to their table or just straight out calling him like they were friends. He doesn't really mind them, honestly. And Kosmo decided to appear behind him.

Keith knows that Kosmo still feels wary of them, and he cannot blame the space wolf for feeling like that.

He already told him more than once, more than ten times, to just leave him here, that he is letting him go from the invisible chain that keeps him to the ground. But each time he receives the same answer. A wince, a whimper and a gentle boop on his nose before the space wolf start wagging his tail.

Kosmo however, seems to be more at ease the more he spends time with the other members of the Empire soldiers. And they seem to like Kosmo too, so it's a win-win on both sides.

He nodded to the ones that called for him and kindly declined their offer to join them, choosing to sit somewhere further back with Kosmo as a single company. His stomach grumbled in hunger, yet he cannot eat more of the meal he has on his plate, like his stomach is rejecting everything he ate. Maybe he saw stabbing the weird cube or purple meat, maybe he was chewing so loud that it sounded like he's eating glass because of the eyes that keep watching him, thinking that he doesn't know. The color of the meals reminded him so much of Voltron that he quickly lost his appetite. Keith stood up and let Kosmo eat the rest of it, walking out of the dining room with more eyes watching over his back.

The moment he's out, the same silent voice starts nudging at him again, tapping at the back of his mind as his body grows cold. So he followed the voice, walking slowly as the darken thoughts already trailing behind him.

***********

More and more distress signals start flooding in that the MFE's crew can't even keep up, the castle of lions have way too many ships aboarding it for the matters of new threats. So many things happen in such a short time. Allura and Coran working day and night dealing and settling all the diplomatic issues and many others, dark bags under their eyes is a clear sign that they have not had a single peaceful sleep.

The Blades facing the same trouble, following both the princess and Kolivan's orders, the agents never had time to rest properly, the wounded will be immediately treated before going back out to another mission to fight whatever fighters that've been wandering the open space.

Kolivan's face looks even more tired, and older than his actual age is, body tensed like a rubber band that is ready to snap.

Sometimes when they are short on hand, he himself will go out to join his crew with Antok taking the lead in the HQ as his second in command. Antok wasn't any better. With his big body and broad shoulders, it's easy to see how he hunched over the screen in exhaustion.

Everyone looked awful, but Krolia had it worse. At some point of the day after a quick meal, she will stop and stare into the space from one of the wide open windows, eyes distance and lingering and never once did the fire of hope flicker away.

But everyone has their limits, Krolia too. No one can match the worry of a mother who is terrified for her son safety and well being, especially when said son was the last remaining _gift_ from the man she loved, she would never forgive herself if something were to happen to Keith, she had loved him too much the moment he is born to earth, and she had loved him again the moment she landed her eyes on her fully grown child.

A spitfire, wild and untamed like her when she was younger.

_like you_

Tex would say, and that made her cries harder into the silence of the night. When they saw her like that, they didn't bother trying to comfort her. They know she doesn't need it, that all she need was her son back in her arms and safe and breathing, _alive._

As for Shiro, he has been avoiding the call from his husband for so long now, that even calling Curtis his husband doesn't feel right anymore. It felt wrong, terribly wrong. Like the title was meant for someone else, who is on the other side of the war.

He can't keep avoiding him anymore, the guilt and shame already eating his inside and chewing his stomach till he feels like whatever he ate is going to come out from his mouth.

So he went on searching for Curtis, immediately seeing him on the bridge between Garrison and Atlas, talking to some cadets before they scramble away to their assigned duty. He can see the man face light up brightly when he sees him, and quickly twisted into worries when he was close enough.

"We need to talk, privately"

His voice sounded harsh, as the other face stunned in shock, before nodding briefly and following his lead to their old shared room.

The moment the door is closed behind them, his body shook with dripping guilt, like he has been dosed with ice cold water. Curtis looks even more worried by his silence, the furrow of his brows and the frown on his face tells him that he himself is having an argument with his own mind. To make the first more move or to let Shiro takes his time.

"Takashi-" he began shortly.

"I'm sorry"

There's no point in beating around the bushes, Shiro had enough on tip toeing around the subject, he knows that Curtis needed to know the truth and so is he.

But widen eyes of the other send another slap of guilt of what he's about to tell him.

"W-what..? Takashi what are you sorry for..?"

Voice breaking at the end, a gesture of self comfort from the words of lies that he's telling himself in his mind, with a trembling smile that fooled no one.

"I'm- I don't know how to explain this, but I'm sorry. This..this marriage isn't going to work" Shiro is not going to use the classic excuse of 'It's not you, it's me' type of excuse. Even if it's not too far from the truth.

"I keep doubting myself, asking myself if I actually love you- don't get me wrong, I do..it just- it felt wrong. That I do not love you as a husband, but more as a friend. I'm so sorry Curtis, I should've told you sooner instead of avoiding you, knowing that there is new danger arise I can't keep hurting you like this by not telling you the truth"

Shiro breathed out, the silence answer from Curtis made his skin crawls, and all of sudden it went back to the time with Adam. During their big argument. His stubbornness has caused his relationship with the other man to crumble, and he actually feels like he keeps pushing the people that love him away.

He lost Adam in order to chase his own dreams to be among the stars, ignoring the other's worries of his sickness.

He lost Keith like how he's going to lose Curtis, by not telling him the truth from the very beginning.

The silence became even more deafening, Shiro opened his mouth to apologize again when Curtis gave him a tearful, broken and forced smile.

"Your heart has never belonged to me, Takashi. You have loved another, and you still love him, don't you?"

Shiro tried to answer, but his voice was long gone the moment the other decided to speak. He gaped like a fish out of the water when his husband- ex-husband, taking off the wedding ring and holding it to him in the palm of his hand.

"I should have known, the shine in your eyes were never meant for me, I'm not blind Takashi, I saw how your eyes always lingers towards him, how you keep on trying to gain his attention"

"Curtis, I-"

Curtis shook his head, taking Shiro's hand and placed the wedding ring inside his palm then closing it with both of his hands. He's still smiling despite the tears that start dripping down his face.

"If there is anyone that needs to say sorry, it should be me. I can only wish for your true happiness with the person that you loved the most"

Shiro doesn't know what to say, he is completely lost so he just did what he good at when he can't find his voice.

He wrapped his arms around the other man, hugging him tightly and mumbling his apology over and over again, he hugged him tighter when the other patted his back softly. When they parted, his ex-husband eyes were red and puffy, he had to take off his glasses in order to wipe his eyes.

"Go find him, Shiro, and bring him home"

The other said with a kind smile, encouraging him to step out of the room and back to his duty. Both agreeing to just toss the rings away and pretend that this history between them didn't exist. But still stay in touch like friends would.

They separated ways, with the heavy chains that bound them together finally snap, No one knows what the future holds for them in their new path.

With Shiro obviously going to fight tooth and nail to bring Keith back, Curtis's just going to sit at the side and watch from afar, and will be wishing for their happiness.

Shiro arrives in the control room in a new record and not even five seconds has passed before Pidge suddenly called to them out loud over the comm.

A screen flashed up to show her face, her eyes darting back and forth from her furious typing, before a coordinate appeared over the big screen in front.

"We got a lead where Zarkon's is, and we have some bad news too judging by what Matt has collected from the rebels" she explained a red big 'X' start appearing over the planets in the nearby solar systems and their neighbours.

Matt's face appeared on a screen next to her, he too, was frowning and clearly in distress.

"Nearly half of our coalition has been wiped out!" 

Allura gaped in horror, even the older Alten looked like he's ready to pass out from the first news.

"Not only that, I found something from a druid fighter that crashed in our base when we was under attack yesterday"

Yesterday ambush in the rebels base has caused a huge chaos over the HQs. Krolia and Kolivan struggle to fight the soldiers away even with the help from the other Blades and castle of lions. They've lost lots of numbers too.

"Each planet quientencess has been sucked dry to the last drop, and some of their metal sources has been taken away that there is barely anything left. They even manage to capture some of them to become slaves or for their own sick entertainment"

The Holt grimace at the last statement, and Shiro can't blame him. The only source of entertainment that can pleased the Galras, other than have to be forced to be their bed warmers, was the Arena.

He shivered slightly, and focused back on Allura when she spoke again with anger lacing in her voice.

"Haggar must be planning something!"

"There's no doubt in that, Princess. Whatever she's planning now must be something big if she needed lots of raw resources of quientencess"

Everyone in the room can feel the anger radiating off of the Altean princess, she takes in a deep breath to calm herself, curling her hands in a tight fist until they are shaking.

Hunk stepped up, shuttering a few times before he got a hold of himself.

"So uh, can they actually bring the other back to life? Like, Zarkon and Haggar are alive again and not looking like a zombie- do you think it's possible for them to do it again? You know, bring the dead back to life sort of thing?"

"Hopefully not, because if they try to do that, then we are already fighting in a losing battle" Pidge said grimly, and no one dared to speak or even breath loudly.

"Oh ok, yeah. Also uh, anyone wanna talk about how different Keith is? Like freaky type of different"

He squeaked when Allura sent him a deadly glare, still bitter and angry over Keith's betrayal.

"Now that you've mentioned, I do some scanning from Lance's helmet footage on Keith, and from Shiro's too"

"Oh yeah? What else do you find about Mullet other than his new glowing hands?"

Lance grimace at the memories, rubbing his still sore stomach even when he already recovered from the pod.

"I found the same material and quientencess from Shiro's old Galra arm"

Like his old arm? Keith? Shiro felt sick. Whenever he was being experimented on by Haggar, he had always wished and hoped that Keith would've never had to face the same fate as him.

But the encounter during that time has proven him otherwise. Keith has been through hell like he is, Keith has lost not one, but both of his arms-

"So you're telling me that Keith is now like Shiro before he got the Altean arm?! No offense"

The red paladin quickly gestured to him, but he just shook his head. Pidge seemed hesitant to say something else, even Matt is silent on the other screen.

"Pidge?" 

Hunk called out softly to his friend, worried and scared of her hesitation.

"His legs too. Haggar cut off both his arms and legs"

He thinks he heard someone gagged by the sudden mental image that their brain created when Pidge says that Keith has lost both arms and legs, even Allura looks a bit pale. She's bitter and angry about the betrayal, but he knows that over the war that they have fought alongside each other, she still cared about him like a family.

And Shiro? He thinks he's ready to pass out. But a hand on his shoulder steadies him, he turns around and meets with the red paladin gaze before he helped him to sit down to wrap his mind around the news. No words exchanged between them, there's no need for it.

A bright flash of red and an alarm sent them into a jolt, and they all went to their station with practiced ease by experience of previous war. Matt screen shut off, knowing that he had to deal with the rebels and making sure no one else was sacrificed while his sister began her frenzy typing. The screen leave Zarkana coordinate and zooming in to another solar system that is the opposite of where Zarkon is, one of the planet that's near its twin star start blinking red and when Pidge bring camera closer, they were met with a large ship that is twice the size of the clone factory.

A giant drill was drilling through the planet's surface, forcing all the raw quientencess to spill out as the smaller ships that surround it start collecting it, no doubt that it is the druids that collect it.

To make it worse, there are several cargo ships that came out from the planet atmosphere, possibly containing other raw materials that Haggar needed, and maybe even prisoners too.

"That monster!"

Allura slammed her fist down on to the table, creating a small dent by the brute force of Altean strength. They need to help the planet, but each passing second brings the planet to its unavoidable death, the moment they arrive there, even with the castle teleporting skill, it will still be too late.

As if the cruel fate has heard his thought, the planet starts to crumble and fall apart, more than half of the planet's surface were destroyed when the ship retreated and tucking in its giant drill.

"We can't let this go any further, call all of our remaining coalitions, the Blades and every Garrison fighters onboard!"

Shiro barked his order, and Allura gave her own.

"We have no other choice left, we have to destroy the main ship in order to stop all this madness from spreading and risking more innocent life, we need every soldier, every crew and fighters now!"

They all salute, before they all run out from the room.

"Pidge, contact both Kolivan and Krolia and tell them that we needed them here as soon as possible"

"I'll contact Matt and ask him to gather every weapon that the rebels had!"

Lance immediately went to one of the empty chairs and started typing on the hologram screen, and Hunk sat at the one across from him. "I'll try to contact the Balmera and the Olkarion, see if they got something could help us"

With everyone now playing their role, Shiro can feel how his blood starts thrumming with energy- with the desire and the need to _survive_ , telling him that he will have to fight _again_. And the back of his head, he can hear both Atlas and the Black Lion voicing out their worries. From there, he knows that this battle will let one of them live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, I have plans for this chapter but I just can't grasp on how to put it, so this chapter is a mess and I am very sorry for it. Hope you guys enjoy it, still. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's finally loosing his mind, didn't he? Morality meant nothing here in space, kindness will only bring you to your doom, and giving your trust to someone that mean the whole universe to you is nothing but a big mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes guys..i'm sorry for this low quality chapter but i am about to honestly past out..work has been keeping me away from updates..anyway i just hope that you guys enjoyed this mess of a chapter!

To say that this week has been tiring is an understatement, all these missions that they need to complete, where they also have to keep an eye on the Empire movement and keep tracking them. Watching their activities and trying to prevent any more destruction when they can.

No matter how much they try to fight back, the Empire seems to be getting stronger and stronger and their armies expending even more.

The planets that they saved are either dying, or at the brink of exploding from the lack of the planet's own natural queintencess. Lately, all of them have been putting a strain onto the lions, desperately trying to fly faster, shoot harder, and be more agile to avoid the soldiers attack.

Shiro can hear Black grumble at the back of his head, as he landed her near the bridge. Atlas welcomed him back with its own calming presence.

He noted how the Red lion stumbled slightly during her landing, and soon the Cuban boy stepped out from the lion maw and nearly tripped on his own feet. Catching himself quickly and fixing his posture. He's tired, Shiro can see that as clear as day. And when the others joined, they all looked the same. Exhausted to the bones.

Pidge and Hunk immediately went to fix their lions, taking the spare parts that they needed and went to work, throwing away their priority of their own health in order to get the lions to function properly before the next mission.

The youngest member wiped her forehead, dabbing away some of the sweat on her cheeks and cleaning her glasses briefly. While Hunk has taken off his hands gears and rolled the undershirt of the armour up to his elbows.

Allura and Lance are already walking to the command room, talking about their next battle before waiting for him to join them in a silent gesture.

The Black Paladin and the Captain of Atlas joined them without a minute to waste, falling in the conversation so easily. Lance suggested that they divided the team into small groups, protecting and guarding each planet that has a higher rate of pure quientencess and could possibly be the Empire's next target.

Over the few years of inner galactic war has shaped the old flirty boy into a man of strategist, voicing his thoughts and suggestions without any self doubts for his ability to help.

Shiro can see that Allura and many others are proud of him, even when he still tries to lighten up the mood, he never fails to focus on the missions.

"If we were to watch from far, there will be two risk that we are going to face"

"We can't be too far, if not it will be too late and the Empire will suck dry the planet quientencess"

"Its either be late or they found out where we hide and went to another planet"

Lance frowned, matching Allura's own scowl. She sat down once they entered the commance room, debating a way to stop the Empire from stealing more quientencess and how to protect the planets that don't have any advantages to protect themself from the Galras with their own limited squad.

The Red Paladin sat across from her, neck craned to the back and staring at the boring grey ceiling. Shiro sits in the middle chair, fingers intertwined together as he thinks. Until a sudden idea struck his mind.

"How about a camouflage?"

He suggested, Lance look at him with one raised eyebrow, glancing at the Altean Princess then back at him. "Like the cloaking device?"

"That won't work Shiro, the Empire has been evolving and their technology has become more advanced than the last time we fought them" Allura sighed softly, her arms crossed over her chest and her platting clicked slightly at her movement.

"No- I mean the type of camouflaging that the Blades use"

"Hiding behind one of those giant asteroids? But how long can we hide from the Empire view before they are able to detect us?"

Lance asked again, but no doubt wanting to know this stupid and dangerous idea he have.

"That, and maybe we can ask for Pidge and Coran help to change our cloaking device to turn the ship to look like the asteroid"

"Like an octopus..we got fifty percent of that would work, Shiro. And if it won't.."

"We got nothing left to lose, it's either this or we keep waiting to come up with a more fitting idea while more planets have their quientencess stolen"

They stare into each other's eyes, searching for a sign whenever the other decides to leave and back away. When none of them did, they nodded and started putting on the ship blu-print. Allura contacted both Yellow and Green Paladin to meet them in the commance room and tell the older Altean the same thing.

The group asamble once more and they fall to places, Pidge explaining how they cannot mimic the asteroid look completely, but she did promise them that there is a way to change the ship mechanism so it will be able to change its form, even if it just a bit.

Coran came up with a solution when Green voiced out her worries that it might bother the ship wiring and can cause trouble in the future if they're not being careful. The older Altean suggested that they try to change some of the ship plating using Mel'di-u metal- flexible and can easily be shifted to a different shape, and copying the asteroid rough edges. Pidge quickly voiced her thoughts on that, stating that they could work on it.

And if it works, they can move on to the other ships.

Luckily, the Mel'dien are a generous species and willing to harvest half of their metal sources, they would have been giving all of it to them if Shiro didn't step up and stated that it doesn't need all of it.

Soon enough, everyone starts working on the ship. Taking off some plating and cutting the soft metal to replace the gaping sides of the ship.

The Black,Yellow and Red Paladin working on the outside of the ship, Coran and some MFE units focused on the inside while Pidge and Allura minding their own job on the ship's new program. They don't have the luxury of time to make a small prototype to see if this plan will work or not. They have to roll with whatever limited time and sources that they have.

During the short and brief rest, Shiro goes back to explain their plan. That the ship/s will start their camouflage and hide nearby a stray or a group of asteroids, shutting off the engine and latch a hook behind said asteroid so they won't stray too far away from it. Coran twirled his moustache as he listened again, agreeing to it once more. When the recess is over, every single one of them went back to work.

All of them were focused so deep in their work that Pidge almost got a missed call from her brother from her communicator.

She fumbled with the device before turning it on before the call was cut off. Matt's face appeared on the small screen, dark bags under his eyes and a frown that might be stuck forever on his face.

"Hey Matt, is something wrong?"

She asked, frowning when her brother looked away and whispered something to someone that was off the camera, she watched how he sighed, taking off his headband and wearing it back to keep whatever stray of hair that fell into his eyes away. "We got bad news"

By the time he said that, the geng was already around her and waiting for Matt to explain what he meant by that.

"One of our spy that has been joining the Blades for a few days found a footage of Haggar plan, of her new creation"

"Matt" she warned, already feeling her gut twisted and churned at the gloomy look her brother gave her and her friends.

The other type something and a video appeared, blocking the other man's face. Everything was static at first, before it started to clear out and allow them to see its content. By the movement of the camera, no doubt that it's from the bodysuit camera. A Blade was next to the person, and they both looked over their hiding place into Haggar work place.

They saw a long metal chain hanging from the ceiling, the end of it glowing bright angry red and still have heat radiating from it. Haggar was saying something to one of the druids that started pulling down a lever, it opened a hatch that soon brought another metal that has been shaped like a sphere. It parted in the middle and the chains latched to the middle of it and soon started spinning.

Sparks flew everywhere as Haggar poured some of the pure quientencess that she had harvested by pushing some of the buttons that they could not see.

For a moment, nothing happened, until the thing absorbed the quientencess than did the metal start to transform. Spikes grew and facing out, the spinning chains also started shifting and growing spikes. Thinner and longer like nails.

Another push of a button bring the thing to a different room, and some of the walls move down to show them a testing room where the thing is still spinning like crazy and spitting sparks of flames. One of the druids typed something on their tablet and a thick wall of metal appear from the floor. The thickness looks like around the Castle of Lions walls. Before any of them can pinpoint a question, Haggar push another button and the thing fly straight to the waiting wall. The sound that it makes were deafening and loud, like a chainsaw,and it cut through it like one too. Once the thing penetrates the wall, it turns around and starts to attack the wall again. Tearing it apart into pieces like a piece of paper.

The witch then switched it off, and the thing went silent and still, like a beast that finally fell asleep.

The smirk on the witch face sent shivers down their spine.

If this is what Haggar has been working on, they need to step up their game quickly. The camera shifted slightly and the Blade was nowhere to be found, the spy also about to move away when they stopped and zoomed the camera to a tank containing pure quientencess.

There, everyone finally noticed that Keith was standing beside the tank, and when the camera focused back on the tank, they all gasped.

Floating in the middle, with wires around its body, where a small fetus is in the stage of evolving, small and harmless and pale lavender. Keith was watching it, placing his hand on the glass and ignoring the witch that approached him.

They were talking, it seemed, and then Keith turned around and glaring straight at the spy where they were hiding. Static filled the screen again before it went to black.

Matt's face reappeared not too long after that, still frowning, still tired.

"If Haggar is planning to make more of that thing, then we are doomed"

"Ok but can we please talk about that baby in the tank?! And is Keith involved with it too?!"

Lance spoke up, his arms moving animatedly and Hunk looks like he's ready to past out. Pidge pushed the Red Paladin face away from the screen so she could see her brother again. "Do you have more of the aftermath of the footage?"

"Unfortunately we don't, and we lost both of them"

She can hear the Altean princess cursed under her breath, stepping away from the group with her hands covering her face. She, herself already can feel a headache forming, so is Shiro.

"On top of that, we also found out the Empire next target"

"Tell us the coordinate, Matt. We will bring the war that they wanted so bad to them"

Shiro growled out, face stern and dark, barking orders to the others that have been watching them from afar to go back to work.

He and the other are prepared.

***********

Keith watched as the alien bowed over the floor, bluish blood dripping from his mouth and nose. He looks like a cockatoo with a mop of yellow hair and transparent green feathers. Keith turned his head to the side, watching the lifeless and headless body of the Blade agent. Long ago, he would have mourned his brother's death, now he thought that it doesn't matter anymore.

The buzzing in his head won't stop, he thinks it was from Haggar's new creation, but the thing has stopped moving long ago and the sound continues on.

He felt light headed, his hands still feel sticky with the quickly drying blood. He wanted to get out of the room so bad, but the thing in the tank won't stop calling him, and only him. The druids don't seem to really care about their surroundings, and Haggar seemed more focused on dragging out whatever information that the spy has. His left ear twitched, something tugging at the back of his head. And before he knew it, he was back facing the tank, staring at the thing- the _fetus_

It moved, clearly alive and still growing. Keith placed his bloody hand on the glass, his eyes wide with wonder and unanswered questions. He knows Haggar is watching him, but he can't bring himself to care about her.

Before he knew it, he already leaned his forehead against the cool glass, a deep rumble from his chest made his heart bloom. It feels like he already has a bond with the fetus, something deeper than a simple bond, far greater than anyone could imagine.

A smile tugging at the corner of his lips, and he purred in delight in what he could not understand.

His instinct kicks in, telling him that that is his, it belongs to him and..and Zarkon's too. And Keith, he wanted to protect it, to watch it grow up and soon taking over Zarkon's place and take over the Empire, to be the heir that Zarkon wanted so bad. Keith wanted Zarkon to be proud of it when it grows into a fine, young Galra, and he's going to make sure that it will get the chance to make its own father proud.

His purring stopped when the spy grumbled something that caught his attention, turning back around to find the alien bird glaring at him.

"Why did you betray Voltron? Why would you betray your own friends and family! What did you get by joining their side!?"

The alien yelled in anger, out of breath and struggling to keep his breathing pace normal.

Keith titled his head, kneeling in front of the alien and forcing him to look at him in the eyes, piercing the man's cheeks with his claws as he watched the alien cry out in pain.

"Betrayal is a game of trust, where the player has to give their everything to the one that they trusted, only to have a knife deep in their back. I have been in this game far longer than what you can imagine, I give up my everything for them, and they turned their back on me"

He whispered, the buzzing in his head started to sound like music, flowing like the blood in his veins, thrumming with energy and want.

His nails pierced deeper into the alien cheeks, his screams sounded so pleasant to his ears. He penetrated the other cheeks deeper until his fingers made contact with the alien orangish tongue. And he yanked the alien mouth open, wider and wider until the alien can scream no more.

Blood gushing out like a waterfall and pooling underneath them, just before the light in the alien eyes could disappear, he whispered again.

"This time, it's my turn to take the knife and put it in their back"

And he ripped the alien jaw off in a messy cut.

The cold body falls to the dirty floor, and Haggar doesn't seem to be mad at him for making a mess in her lab. Possibly because she got what she wanted from the spies and let his mistake slide away.

All the druids followed Haggar to another lab, across from the one they are in and leaving him alone to his own thoughts. Keith stepped over the body and went back to the tank containing the fetus, the fresh blood leaving a mark when he placed his hand on the glass again. The buzzing calmed down, but his body burned hotter and he feel, happy, excited and gleeful.

He backed away from the tank and laughed like there is no tomorrow, spinning around on the balls of his feets, he felt like a little kid once more. 

Careless with nothing to worry about, so he laughed till he's gasping for breath, and laughed some more till his knees grew weak, then he laughed again as he leaned back against the tank. Sliding down and still, he _laughed_

Keith jolted up, the energy in him was too much, he felt like bouncing on his feet, to run a hundred miles and back again. He steps closer to the cold bodies of the spies, kicking the jawless one away, before stomping down on the alien stomach. His ears twitched at the wet sound, he turned his feet away, pulled it out from the hole in the alien stomach, and stomped again.

Again and again and again until all bones are broken, until the blood paints his legs red, until it starts his hunger even just for a little while.

The mess he left behind when he stepped out from the lab was a headless Blade agent, and an unrecognized lump of flesh, and a bloody footprint that led whoever followed the trails to the tank, where bloody hand print remained on the glass before it went out of the lab.

Leaving a mess of bloody footprints that no one dares to question.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo and a comment if you like this story! I'll give everything i've got to keep this story going for ya'll!
> 
> -follow me on twitter under the same username! And my instagram if you are interested in a slow progressing art account XD
> 
> -got ideas/aus you wanted me to make a story of? Go and tell me in the comment section! :D
> 
> -my ships/pairings are : sheith,klance,jaith,koliveith,zarkeith,galolio,otayuri and some more *sweats nervously*
> 
> -i prefer bottom keith,lio and yuri. BUT!
> 
> -If you indeed have an idea/au you want me to write but with different pairing, you can tell me and i'll do whatever it takes to make it come true! :D
> 
> -thank you for reading and supporting my stories!


End file.
